There is a lack of products which allow people to secure (e.g., hang, attach, connect, etc.) items within a canopy or tent structure. This leaves individuals in a situation where they would have to use their own ingenuity, creativity, and fabrication abilities, in order to figure out methods of anchoring their canopy, attaching and using shelves, hanging signs, hanging clothes or towels, connecting multiple canopies to each other, providing a safe area for small children to play, and securing personal property such as wallets/purses, mobile phones and car keys.
Therefore, there remains a need for a complete, reliable and simple resolution to the problems of providing for securing items to a canopy, tent and/or the frame thereof.